Embodiments of the invention relate to an automation system and, more particularly, to a method for using a mobile device as a means of remotely controlling such an automation system.
Building automation systems (BAS), such as those used to provide security and monitoring to residential properties for example, have become increasingly popular. Building automation systems are systems in which a computerized (intelligent) network of electronic devices monitor and control a multitude of individual systems or devices in a building, such as a home for example. By using intelligent automated systems in a building, energy and maintenance costs of the building may be reduced and the building can be made more secure.
Multiple individual systems are controlled in a BAS. Exemplary systems include, for example: a heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) system, an energy management system (EMS) such as a lighting control system a security and access control system (SAC), and a fire, life, safety system (FLS). In a conventional BAS, each system is controlled commonly, such as through a control panel configured to communicate with each system via one or more wireless networks.
Remote control devices configured to communicate with a control panel of a BAS may be expensive and generally only work within a certain distance of the control panel. Mobile devices having a specific application downloaded thereon, such as a smartphone or personal digital assistant (PDA) for example, may be used to communicate with a third party server in communication with the RAS to monitor at least one of the systems of the BAS, such as a security system for example. Because the mobile device is only able to communicate with the third party server and not the control panel of the BAS directly, the functionality of the mobile device with respect to management of the BAS is limited.